A date with Destiny?
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Geo/Pat, cuz you know it was bound to happen. My take on a very interesting person of Megaman starforce. And yes, this is my first starforce fic, shut up if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1: In which, love has revealed!

I do not own Megaman starforce, and yes i watch it in english so it'll be that way!

Geo: Why am I in this?

Pat: Forget that, look at what she plans to do to us!(hands Geo the script)

Geo: Wha- HOLY S***, YOU'RE PSYCHO IF YOU THINK-(CLANK!)

Please enjoy.(is holding a wrench while Pat frets over an unconcious Geo in the background)

THEFIRSTIMER!

Pat looked down at the city, in his Gemini form, the sun beating down on him and the FM-ian. He sighed as thoughts of a certain brunette buzzed around in his head.

'_Geo..._'

Yup, poor Pat was crushing painfully on the superhero of the city. As well as Gemini's enemy, Megaman. And to top it off, when they had fought earlier, Geo had said that he was meeting a very important person later that day.

'_Who could this person possibly be_?' Pat wondered as Gemini let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. See ya." Gemini retreated back into the star carrier. Pat sighed again, and walked down the sets of stairs of the building. He was at the bottom step when a voice yelled, "PAT!!" He turned to see the caller, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Geo Stellar, decked out in a blue apron, and holding a cake. Pat, indeed, actually fell down, right on his rear.

"Uh, Geo? I didn't know you cooked." The brunette looked down, as though just realizing he was wearing it.

"Oh...Nevermind, will you try this cake?" Pat nearly fainted as his brain went into overload.

Pat's Imagination:

_'It's delicious, Geo. But nearly as much as you are.' With that, Pat swept his face down to Geo's_-:

'Hey, idiot. The other idiot is talking to you.' Pat made a rude gesture in his mind to the alien.

"Oh? I'm sorry, come again?" Geo stared at him.

"I asked how big you wanted." Pat smiled.

"Maybe just a bit...I'm supposed to go out with my parents tonight." Geo handed him a slice, which Pat accepted, and cautiously took a bite.

"It's...good!" Pat told Geo, a stunned tone in his voice. Geo beamed.

"Glad you think so. And now, the real reason I came looking for you." Pat gave him a curious stare. Geo actually shuffled his feet.

"Well, you know that new movie, 'Blood Nuke Moon'? They say it's super scary." Pat sighed, did Geo need money?

"And they don't let you in unless you're either a couple or a group, and since everyone else is busy..." Pat's eyes widened as Geo trailed off.

'_Does he mean, is he actually_...'

"Pat, will you go to the movies tomorrow with me?" Pat was silent on the outside, but inside...

'_OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!!! GEO ASKED ME OUT!!! OH, THE MOVIE THEATER NO LESS, THIS'LL BE SOOO ROMANTIC_!!!'

"Sure, I guess I'll go. But, it'll be awkward, don't you think?" Geo beamed at him.

"Nope!"

'(Imagine Pat squealing like a fangirl who just saw her favorite couple kissing for the first time. Cuz, like, I cannot describe it)'--Yeah, that's pretty much what he thought.

"If you say so."

THESECONDTIME!

"AAHHH!!!!! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WEAR!!" was the sharp cry that met Lilia's ears as she walked past her brother's room. She opened the door, only to find her brother's room covered in clothes. He was pacing back and forth in front of his mirror.

"ARGH, I can't believe I have nothing to wear!" He screamed. A clucking noise behind him made the amber-eyed teen spin around.

"Keep that noise up, and the folks will send ya to the looney bin, bro." He flipped the bird at her, and she calmly flipped it back at him. Lilia then sauntered over to her now hyperventilating brother.

"Now, what are you doing, besides practicing insanity?" He stuck his tongue out at her, then stared at himself in the mirror. She followed his stare.

"Well, ya see, I got this date tomorrow..." Lilia's eyes lit up at the word 'date'.

"Oh, don't worry brother. I've got a sexy outfit that'll have him begging for more." Pat shivered, the last time someone let Lil dress them up, they had been arrested for supposed prostitution.

"No thanks. I just want something casual, but also says 'I'm into you'." Lilia had a thoughtful expression on. Then she dashed from the room, reappearing seconds later with clothing she had stored somewhere. She handed them to Pat, who pushed her out of the room to change. When he came out, she wolf-whistled at him.

He had on knee high black boots that had a tan buckled on top, and puffy brown shorts. His shirt was a crimson color with purple trim, and over it he had on an emerald green jacket. She squealed as he curstied politely, then turned around.

"You really think it's good?" Pat asked nervously. Lilia winked at him.

"By the end of the movie, you will have a boy-friend, dear brother."

THETHIRDTIME!

Pat drew in a deep breathe as he waited for Geo to arrive. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with his sister a few hours:

"_Eh?! I HAVE TO WHAT?!" Pat yelled. Lilia unblocked her ears._

_"I thought it was obvious. Just get a back row seat, and during a scary part here and there, grab his hand. If he asks why, jump and say you're scared. Then, when the violence is really on, move in for a kiss." Pat stared at his sister with a stunned expression_.

Pat sighed again. '_I can't believe she suggested that...then again, Lilia is an open-minded pervert_.' A hand came down on his shoulder, making him shriek and spin around.

"Oh wow, it is Pat. You look awesome!" Pat blushed at the comment, and quickly brushed off the euphoria as he studied Geo.

The brunette had a pair of ankle high dark blue boots, long loose black pants, and a large red sweatshirt on. He had brought his FM goggles, and around his neck was the new star carrier he had gotten from Mr. Dubious. He had also brought a backpack that looked like a cat face, but with swirls for eyes.

'_He's so...cute_!' Pat mentally screamed, waking a disgruntled Gemini from his sleep.

"So, let's go." Geo held out his arm. Pat took it gentle, though he was dying to wrap himself around the brunette completely. The ticket attendant eyed them.

"Two tickets for 'Blood Nuke Moon', please." Geo's cheerful politeness struck a chord, and the attendant gave him the tickets smiling bright as the sun. Pat marveled at the way Geo could perk up aynone having a bad day.

"Geo, could we get back seats? J-Just in case..." Geo smiled and draped an arm over the greenette's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Pat. I'll protect you." He said with a wink. Pat felt his face flush.

The two made their way into the dark theater, which smelled faintly of warm buttered popcorn. The lights were dim, and there weren't many seats filled. Pat thought that it seemed very quaint for a theater.

"Ah, there's a row in the back." Geo pulled Pat into the high row. Pat settled onto Geo's shoulder.

After a few minutes, however, it was quickly revealed just why people had to come in groups.

"AHHH, Her head came off!" Geo's screech mirrored the other hundreds in the room as a blood covered saw came veering on screen. Pat looked away, his hand squeezing Geo's tightly, and the other over his heart. His heart was pumping full force, and the commentary from Gemini was not helping.

'Ooh, he better run or-oh, bam, you got axed, buddy! Ah, don't go in there- ooh, she's dead!' Pat, ahem, 'politely' told his FM-ian partner that if he wanted to keep his voice to a note below shattering glass, he'd better shut up.

'You're no fun- oh, that had to hurt!~' Pat made the mistake of looking at the screen, where a guy had just been bulldozed. Pat did not hesitate. He did not even think.

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

THEFOURTHTIME!

Geo was kind enough that, after hearing the unearthly screech his friend made, he wrenched the greenette from his seat, and took off to the front of the theater. Pat buried his face in Geo's sweatshirt, not even caring that people were staring. Geo patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Pat did not look at the speaker, but he vaguely realized that A: he was hugging Geo, B: Geo was hugging back, and C: He should take advantage of this.

"Oh, Geo! I will never let you convince me to watching a movie again!" The guy, who looked about seventeen, laughed.

"Lemme guess, 'Blood Nuke Moon', right?" The two nodded, and the staring stopped quickly. Pat sighed as he put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, I will never see that movie again!" The guy made a sympathetic face.

"That scary? Well, I better find another movie for me and friends." Geo nodded, and escorted Pat from the theater.

They walked for some time, before coming to an area of the forest where a small stream was located. They sat down, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the soothing sound of the woods. Geo glanced at Pat, the greenette still slightly pale from the movie. His hair fell over his shoulders lightly, his amber orange eyes scanning the quiet scenery. Geo sighed, before flopping onto his back. Pat did likewise, although a bit more gently.

"Wow, I will never buy that movie." Pat snickered.

"Yeah, but I guess we didn't think the warnings were true." Geo grinned, drawing an odd look from the boy beside him.

"What?" Geo pointed at him.

"You just admitted to being stupid." Pat blinked, then turned bright red.

"I DID NOT!" Geo began laughing loudly, even as the greenette rolled on top of him and began mock-punching him.

"Shut up! You better take that back!" Geo laughed even harder, and, grabbing the boy's arms and rolling top, grinned down at him.

"But, even if you are an idiot..." He trailed off, leaning down so that his forehead rested on Pat's.

"I think it's cute." Pat turned an even brighter red, Geo was close enough to...A chill ran down his spine. A voice called out to the boys, who dove apart.

"Hehe, having fun? It doesn't matter, because I'll turn that cutesy love into merciless hate!" 'Ox, that idiot!' Pat growled mentally. Both boys ran in seperate directions, neither realizing how pointless it was. Well, Pat thought so, as he knew Geo was actually Megaman, but Geo didn't know Pat was Gemini Spark. Megaman showed up, sent Ox hurtling into space or whatever, and quickly changed back. Too late, though, as the sun was setting.

"I wonder what happened to that Ox thing?" Geo nervously laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, me too." Pat sighed, he'd hoped it would be a little more special.

Geo suddenly gave a nervous glance around them, and then stepped forward to peck Pat gently on the lips. He then turned and ran off.

"See you tomorrow, Pat!" The greenette was stunned for a moment. Correction, he was stunned for a long time, as suddenly he was walking into his room, where Lilia was sitting on his bed. He shut the door quiet.

"Well? How'd it go?" Amber eyes met dark orange. Then, as reality finally sunk in, Pat let out a squeal, grabbed his sister, and began twirling her around the room.

"HE. GAVE. ME. A. GOOD. NIGHT. KISS!!" Pat squeaked out loudly, all the while twirling Lilia faster. Lilia, after deciphering her brothers words, let out a shrill of her own and squeezed her brother in a happy hug.

"Oh, Pat, I'm so happy for you! I told you it'd work!" Pat sighed as he ran a finger over his lips.

'Yeah, it'll work out...'

'I hope so. Geo, I hope so...'

ENDTIME!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: In which, my love calls out!

I can't believe people liked it this much! I'm only doing this last part, okay?

Subaru: What? You're doing wha-!(ish bonked)

Tsukasa: Subaru-kun!

Yes, I'm also writing it in Ryuusei form. Cuz japanese just makes everything more dramatic. Duh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tsukasa-kun, snap out of it!" Subaru called. Gemini laughed cruelly.

"Tsukasa can no longer hear you. It's only me in here now." The brunette shook his head, clenching his right hand. War-Rock could only watch as the two battled on a field where he could not.

"You're wrong. Tsukasa! Please! I know you're in there! WAKE UP!" Gemini growled, glaring at him. Then, the white twin fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

_'S-Subaru...please...get away..._'

"Andromeda! Destroy this world, and everything in it!" Gemini cried. Rockman tackled him, attempting to take back the key. They struggled before Gemini used his legs to push Rockman off, sending him several feet away.

"You annoying pest! I'll eliminate you!" Gemini shouted, a black aura incasing him. He charged as Subaru got up.

"War-Rock, I can only think of one thing. You must trust me on this to save everyone." War-Rock was shocked when Subaru released the Denpa-Henkan, leaving them defensless. Gemini felt his-No, Tsukasa felt his heart stop as Subaru held out his arms.

"Aishiteru, Tsukasa." Subaru said quietly. Tsukasa saw it, and cried out as Gemini's thunder blade pierced Subaru's side. But Subaru wasn't done yet. As soon as Gemini got within distance, he wrapped his arms around the denpa-humans neck.

"Tsukasa, do you remember that day? When we saw the movie? That day, I can tell you, was the best I'll ever remember." Subaru's voice got softer, until he slumped ast Gemini. War-Rock screamed.

"SUBARU!!!" Gemini hovered, then gently floated downwards to the ground. His image shattered like a mirror, revealing Tsukasa. He began to try and shake the brunette awake.

"Subaru-kun. Come on. Wake up." Subaru didn't respond. Tsukasa felt tears threatening to spill out. He tried again.

"Sbaru, please. Wake up." Kizomaru, Gonta, and Luna were running towards them. They stopped just a few feet away.

"Subaru-kun. It really is him!" Kizomaru said, pushing his glasses up. Gonta frowned.

"But, he ain't moving. Tsukasa, what's going on?" The greenette did not answer. Luna had a look of horror on her face.

"Hoshikawa-kun?" Gemini appeared behind Tsukasa. The other three jumped back.

"Tsukasa..." Tsukasa gritted his teeth. He picked up the Andromeda Key, and held it tightly.

"All because of this....all because of this stupid thing!!" The substance inside seemed to glow, but nobody notriced.

"Because of this, Suibaru is...That day." Gemini floated closer.

"That day...I wish I never made that DEAL!!" He smashed his hand and the key as hard as he could into the ground. A bright pink light erupted from it, a color almost like the sunset that Tsukasa and Subaru had watched together. It spilled out from under Tsukasa's hand, flowing outwards to every point damaged by Andromeda. People who had died during the fight suddenly got up from the ground, while buildings remolded themselves instantly. The energy flowed over the entire earth, and the FMians that had been killed by Gemini were ressurrected.

"The entire world has been restored." Amachi awed. Utagai gaped as the damage was undone. Tsukasa, however, wasn't focused on anything but the brunette whose head was lying on his lap.

"Subaru. I'm sorry." Tears dripped down onto the brunette's sleeping face. Tsukasa stared at those closed lids, willing the to open, to show those beautiful bright chocolate eyes that he loved so much.

Meanwhile:

"Dad, please come home." Subaru had been transported conciously to a realm where his father waited. Daigo told him that he wanted to spead the Brother Band to other worlds, to unite the entire universe. But, as a result, he would not be going home.

"Subaru...I've been watching you and War-Rock. You two have saved our home so many times, and gone through so much growth. And, it seems you have a precious person now." Referring to Tsukasa. Subaru blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Subaru...I entrust our home to you and War-Rock." A strange, melting sensation suddenly covered Subaru. Daigo looked up.

"It seems your precious person wants you back. Go." Subaru felt wetness on his cheeks, and slowly, his eyes opened to see Tsukasa crying. His eyes widened.

"Subaru...I love you too. Please....just wake up." Tsukasa cried. Then jumped as a familiar voice called out.

"I'll hold that to you, Tsukasa." Tsukasa opened his eyes, which were puffy from crying, to see a smiling Subaru resting on his lap. He gaped, then frowned, then covered Subaru in a frenzied hug.

"Subaru!" They both looked over to where Kizomaru, Gonta, and Luna were crying happily.

"Hoshikawa-kun! You're okay!" Luna said. Kizomaru blew his nose on a hankercheif he produced from god knows where. Gonta just stood there grinning and crying.

-M-M-M-M-A little while later-M-M-M-

"Subaru, what will you do now?" Tsukasa and Subaru were sitting on a hill, watching the sunset from near their school. The FMians had returned as they were, and gone to their respective owners, except Cancer, who became Misora's helper, and Crown who went to work at the amusement park. War-Rock and Gemini, who was purified by the realease of Andromeda energy, floated behind their owners.

"I have to do what Dad asked me. I'm going to protect the world, like he said." Tsukasa tightened his grip on the brunette's hands, which were entertwined with his own.

"Just, no dying anymore. Okay?" Subaru smiled.

"As long as you never go psycho on me, sure." Tsukasa laughed, and he leaned over, kissing Subaru on the cheek.

"My boyfriend is an alien superhero. Go figure." They laughed, Gemini and War-Rock joinging in.

"This time, I want you to fight by my side." Subaru said. Tsukasa froze. He looked over at Gemini. The FMian shrugged in a sort.

"I am no longer dangerous. And this world has much to offer. I would like to pay for my actions by protecting what I sought to destroy." Subaru leaned in close to the greenette.

"And, no other superhero hasd such a cute boyfriend." Tsukasa lit up as bright as a tomato, and pushed Subaru. Unfortunately, he pushed too hard, and sent Subaru rolling down the hill. The brunette stared at him from the bottom of the hill quietly, before Tsukasa began giggling. At first it was nervous, then when Gemini joined in, it became chuckling, then War-Rock turned it into full blown laughter, in which Subaru joined in.

The world was safe, and the love and bonds these four shared continued on.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Blech(scrubs teeth) I still taste failure!

Read and review!


End file.
